Akatsuki's Motocycle Gang
by anakkeong
Summary: Our gang, up to us...


**- Akatsuki's Motorcycle Gang –**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **OOC, OC (ada sayanya), AU, ancur lebur, berantakan, mendingan jangan dibaca.**

**Bagi yang keukeuh mau baca **

**semoga terhibur, ya!**

**HAPPY READIN' :D**

Tetes embun dedaunan, sayup suara jangkrik yang sesaat masih terdengar, sejuk angin pagi yang mendesir pelan...suasana pagi yang melenakan itu telah berganti dengan bising suara kendaraan bermotor. Kota Konoha menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Jalanan Konoha telah ramai orang berlalu-lalang yang sibuk dengan kepentingannya masing-masing.

Ada yang mau berangkat kerja. Ada yang baru pulang lembur. Ada yang ribet siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Ada yang mau ke pasar. Ada yang nenteng-nenteng belanjaan dari pasar. Ada orang tampan lagi ngelamun. Siapa tuh? Ternyata dia si author yang lagi duduk di joglo dengan cool dan gagah (hihihi)

Ada yang masih terlelap di kamarnya. Ada yang lagi kosek-kosek punggung pake handuk. Ada yang lagi nongkrong di jamban sambil ngupil…(hihihi lagi)

Dan semua kegiatan rutin lainnya. Suasana kota Konoha hiruk-pikuk saat itu. Maklum, hari itu adalah hari Senin.

Lelaki tinggi–gede dengan tampang horor tampak sibuk menggosok body motornya. Sebuah motor besar hitam double-knalpot dilengkapi variasi berupa lambang ikan teri di joknya. Kalo dilihat-lihat sih, ni orang lebih mirip ikan ketimbang manusia.

Yap, dialah Kisame.

"Drrnn...drn..." Kisame mulai manasin mesin motornya. Motor milik Kisame adalah jenis Harley Davidson keluaran '97 yang udah beberapa kali dimodifikasi mesin. "Drrnn..drnnn... drnnnn…." ia terus memainkan gas.

"DDDRRRRNNNNNN…!"

"Yaaah…kaan…" seorang pria bertopeng mendesis pelan dengan kondisi mata yang masih merem-merem ayam. Sedangkan Kisame tetep asyik 'gosok-gosok' tanpa tau ada temannya yang berduka gara-gara suara knalpotnya barusan.

"Hhh… Siapa sih, pagi-pagi berisik amat! Hiks, lolipop gueee…" Tobi nangis-nangis gelimpungan saking kecewanya. Ia tersadar dari mimpi manisnya. Kali ini dia ngimpi hampir makan lolipop 3 toples.

Malem sebelumnya Tobi ngimpi liat sebuntel karung di dalam tanah yang udah susah payah dia gali pake sumpit. Malem sebelumnya lagi, dia ngimpi dikasih peta harta karun oleh seorang kakek-kakek bijak dengan tampang penuh kutil bernama Sarutobi.

Di peta itu, Tobi kudu nemuin tanda X di sebuah hutan yang konon katanya, disana sering dijadiin tempat berkemah anak-anak PRAMUKA dan KPA alias Komunitas Pecinta Alam. Dijadiin tempat latihan tembak TNI, tempat pelantikan PASKIBRA, dan semacemnya. Dimana-mana ada tanda X.

Gak kebayang kan, betapa susahnya Tobi nyari dimanakah tanda X yang bener.

Kata kakek itu, kalo kamu liat tanda X yang bentuknya kayak ketapel, berarti itu tanda X yang isinya harta karun.

Nah, disini udah jelas dan dapat kita ketahui bahwa kakek tersebut adalah kakek bijak namun agak-agak bahlul. Apa susahnya sih bilang kalo tanda Y yang dicari? Nyiksa anak orang aja.

Tapi ya...mau gimana lagi. Namanya juga mimpi.

Kalo tu tanda udah ketemu, Tobi wajibul kudu ngegali pake sumpit. Begitulah perintah si kakek.

Dan sialnya (lagi), saat Tobi berhasil ngedapetin tu harta karun dengan susah payah 9 bulan di kandungan emak, tinggal dinikmatin aja, ini malah gatot gara-gara suara motornya Kisame. Emang dasar ya, ikan gak punya hati.

"BANGUUUUUUN! JANGAN TIDUR LAGIIII…!" teriakan maha dahsyat bersumber dari arah dapur markas Akatsuki. Seorang wanita dengan piercing di bawah bibirnya mencak-mencak sambil mengacung-acungkan sapu lidi ke jendela kamar Tobi yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan dapur. Seraya mengibar-ngibar bendera merah-putih dan bambu runcing.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang masih awut-awutan sontak kumat latahnya begitu mendengar suara cempreng wanita bernuansa ungu itu.

"Allohuakbarkabiro!" kata Deidara dengan takzim. Reflek.

"Apaan sih lo, Nan? Kaget woi, janda!" bentak Deidara kesal. Padahal posisinya berada dalam jarak 5 km dari pusat gempa.

Emang tu suara dahsyat banget sih. Terompet sangkakala aja kalah.

Tobi yang diancem begitu, langsung nurut trus bangun. "Iya, Nan… Gua bangun nih..." Tobi mengurungkan niat hatinya buat tidur lagi.

Lebih baik kehilangan lolipop 3 toples di mimpi tadi, ketimbang ngejalanin masa-masa sengsara akibat sabetannya Konan yang nyata. Betis Tobi ampir tiap pagi bengkak-bengkak sepaket guratan merah bekas sabetan. Rasanya panas-perih, cenat-cenut gitu.

Pein yang duduk di kursi sebelah Konan, tetep enjoy aja, fokus masangin piercing-piercing ke wajahnya. Dia doang yang nggak kaget. Dia mah udah biasa denger jeritan keras pacarnya itu.

Reader, jangan ngeres pikirannya!

Pein udah biasa, soalnya mereka kalo ngedate tuh suka sambil maen petak-umpetan bareng Akatsuki, gitu.

Ngedate kok rombongan?

Nah terus, apa hubungannya sama teriak-teriak?

Ah, udah lah -,- (stres sendiri)

intinya nggak boleh ngeres. Nggak boleh piktor. Kalo ngeres, cepet-cepet disapu.

(lanjut)

Akatsuki mau ngejalanin rutinitas pagi, muterin alun-alun kota sebanyak 7 kali. Hal ganjil ini (7 = bilangan ganjil) mereka anggep ritual joging. Jangan salah ya, muterin alun-alun yang saya maksud disini bukan muter-muter dengan lari maraton atau sejenisnya. Mereka muter-muter sambil ngendarain motor mereka masing-masing. (yang ini baru ganjil!)

"Udahlah Pei, daripada kelamaan mendingan si Tobi kita tinggalin aja. Dia yang jaga markas. Siangan dikit aja jalanan udah macet, cing." saran Kakuzu sambil ngitung lembaran duit serebuan di tangannya. Duit buat bekal ntar.

" Ih, ogah! Gue ikuuut!" seru Tobi dari dalem kamar mandi. Kedengeran rupanya.

Hening.

Nggak ada yang nanggepin pemberontakan si Tobi yang malang.

"Nan, Itachi ama Zetsu, dari tadi pagi gue gak liat, mereka kemana ya?" tanya Pein pada kekasihnya. "Tau tuh, di kamarnya tadi gue liat sih, gak ada."

"Kalo Hidan?"

"Si Hidan ijin gak ikut. Dia dipanggil Pak RT suruh ngobatin warga yang kesurupan masal, katanya."

"Oh.." Pein cuma ngangguk.

Ponsel Kisame geter. Ia merogoh kantongnya.

Ternyata itu sms dari Itachi:

[ Kis, jadi kagak? Gue ama Zetsu nunggu di tempat biasa kite nongkrong.]

[hah? Lo bedua, ngapain di WC?]

[beuuh. ni ikan gak pinter-pinter ye dari dulu! Bukan disono!]

[trus dimana?]

[maksud gue, di deket lampu merah, samping warungnye Mpok Ino. Buruan ya Kis!]

[Lo ama Zetsu abis ngapain emang? Tau ngilang aje. Gue kan kawatir tau! :p]

[Watir-watir. Lebe lo ah. Gue ama Zetsu kelaperan, jadi kita iseng aje nyari bubur kacang.

Udeh ah buruan! bilangin Pein juga, gue udeh nunggu daritadi gitu. ok!]

[Iye iye. Bawel lo, keriput.]

[Pari!]

[woo. TUPIREK]

[ape tuh?]

[keriput XD]

-Itachi nggak bales lagi. Hihihi

Kisame langsung laporan ke Pein tentang smsnya Itachi. Supaya cepetan cabut sesuai permintaannya.

Pein ngeluarin Motor CBR in Chasis. Motor pendek roda empat versi dua jok ―jok satunya buat Konan―.

Tobi yang udeh cakep lengkap dengan semerbak wangi minyak nyongnyong, udah siap dengan Suzuki GSX pembelian engkongnya. Motor gede tapi lampu depannya kecil, modifikasi triple-knalpot dengan paduan warna item-silver.

BRAKK!

Konan dateng-dateng langsung ngegebrak pintu triplek kamar Deidara ampe jebol.

"Buruan dikit napa!"

"Iye bentaar…" Deidara cuma ngelus dada.

"Gue punya temen bae bener ya. Demen ngasih surprise.

Pengen gue cepetan mati kali tu anak." umpatnya dalem ati.

Terpaksa, Deidara membuyarkan lamunan tentang cita-cita doi yang mau ngebom diskotik itu. Buru-buru dia nyiapin motor kesayangannya. Sebuah vespa antik penuh stiker disana-sini.

Bukan,

bukan stiker berlambang PERSIB atau PERSIJA…

Stiker-stiker di motor Deidara berupa tulisan.

Dan semua isinya sama:

"ANE BUKAN MAHO"

Mereka udah siap dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

Pain-Konan, Kisame, Tobi −yang berboncengan dengan Kakuzu−, juga Deidara, langsung meluncur menuju lokasi Itachi.

Lagi-lagi ada aja kendalanya. Belum apa-apa Tobi udah nabrak tiang jemuran depan markas. Alhasil waktu terbuang cuma buat beres-beres tiang jemuran. Belum lagi Konan yang ngamuk-ngamuknya makin parah gara-gara si anak autis yang udah ngancurin kerja kerasnya 'kuch-kuch bajue'. Baju yang udah kinclong jadi kumel lagi.

"AUTIS SARAAAAPP….!" teriak Konan sekuat tenaga.

**-di perempatan lampu merah-**

Akatsuki udah ngumpul di warungnya Mpok Ino. Nggak cuma Akatsuki, banyak juga warga lain yang lagi sarapan di warteg mewah itu. Ada Bang Take, si tukang semprot DBD. Ada Gaara, tukang pasir. Ada pengangguran, Bang Shikamaru… Ada pelajar cakep.

Siapa lagi nih? Dan ternyata itu si author lagi. (Hihihihih)

Oya,

Itachi belum ya?

Itachi, dia make motor Yamaha tipe 20tz. Warnanya full putih, model mirip motor Ninja tapi pendekan dikit. Joknya juga kecilan.

Ga kebayang betapa sengsara Itachi waktu ngebonceng Zetsu.

Kepompongnya itu loh yang jadi masalah. Dia nyetir ampe idungnya nempel ke spion. Bungkuk-bungkuk gitu.

"Pulangnya elo bareng Deidara ya, Zet… Punggung gue kram nih..." keluh Itachi sambil elus-elus pantat. -maksudnya punggung.

"Berangkaaat….! DORRR!" teriak Pein sambil menghempaskan tembakan tanda awal keberangkatan mereka. Pein-Konan berada di posisi paling depan.

"Tancap cingg…" balas yang lainnya.

Mereka pun berangkat bersamaan dengan sorak-sorai para warga yang ada disitu. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, tak terkecuali si author.

Jarak dari traffic light menuju alun-alun nggak begitu jauh. 10 menit berlalu, mereka udah tinggal 70 meter lagi menuju tempat impian.

Tepat di kuping kanan Tobi, Kakuzu bersuara pada tingkat nada A minor.

"ALUN-ALUN KONOHA, MAMEN! Udah di depan mata!"

untungnya si Tobi pake helm, jadi nggak nanggung resiko tuli dadakan.

Dari jarak 50 meter…

40 meter…

30 meter…

20 meter…

"CIIIIIIIIIIIITT" motor mereka berhenti.

Pein melongo natap plang raksasa yang nutupin jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KONSER AKBAR.

Akan hadir:

BRIPTU NORMAN KAMARU"

-The End-

Fic abal saya ini saya buat untuk mengekspos nafsu saya yang lagi tergila-gila sama motor-motor yang saya sebut di atas XD

Jadi maafkanlah, jika fic ini tidak memenuhi standar minimum kelulusan T.T

**Mind to Review ?**


End file.
